Switch
by Xinlatus
Summary: They have to figure out something before the wedding or Sasuke won't be the one standing at the altar with Sakura. However, when it was Sasuke standing with Sakura and said 'I do', someone out of the blue objected the marriage! And it was Itachi! Why! AU. OOC.
1. The Beginning of All

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to their respective owners. The world, plot and some OC belongs to me.**

* * *

It was indeed the happiest day for Haruno Sakura. It was her wedding day. She is going to be a wife to a man she loved with all her heart and soul. "Come, it's time" said Haruno Kizashi as he held out his hand to his daughter. He will walk her only daughter to the aisle and give her hand to another man that he learned to trust over the past few years.

"Don't cry, Sakura. You will mess up your make-up" said Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. She too, holding in her tears, somehow put on her usual tough face. Sakura stood up and hug them both. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she said. Both her mother and father looked at each other.

"What is there to be sorry for, you fool" said Mebuki as she tried to fix Sakura's long pink hair. "Come on you two. People are waiting" she added. "Ka-san, To-san… Arigatou…" said Sakura as she bowed in front of her parents. "Sakura… don't make me cry" said Kizashi as he wiped the tears that already puddle in his eyes.

"You're so pretty, Sakura. Mom will always be proud of you" said Mebuki. Sakura stopped weeping. She smiled as happily as she can. "Come, To-san" she said as she accepted her father's hand. Sakura was indeed so pretty on her big day; her long pink hair rest flawlessly on her bare shoulder, covered by a lacey veil. Her pure white wedding gown wrapped her body perfectly that she looks almost angelic. Well, a pink haired angel.

**XxXxX**

All eyes fell upon the bride as Sakura entered and walked down the aisle, together with her father. She could almost literally felt the heat from the gazes. Even the wedding song from the church organ sounded like a whisper as Sakura could only hear her own heartbeat now. Kizashi peeked on her daughter and knew that she was terribly nervous as his hand was painful now; being squeezed by Sakura.

_"Calm down now Sakura! You can do it! Look, it's Sasuke-kun at the end there! Shanaroooo—!"_ Sakura's inner self now screaming and cheering for her. The altar where Sasuke stood with the priest suddenly turned to a finishing line. Even Sasuke's tailored-made tuxedo now has the word 'GOAL' written on it. Sakura started to feel warmness creeping back to her whole body. She finally calmed down and a bright smile was put on her pinkish lips.

However, the raven-haired guy was seemed to be so at ease, he even smiled all the way. _"Please… don't laugh… Please…"_ Sasuke thought. He could not tear his gaze away from Itachi. His older brother appeared restless, with both his hands grasped tightly and teeth gritted. His eyes pierced directly at his younger brother that is with all his might, holding himself to not burst a laugh.

_"You… damn you! Don't you dare to feel good about this!"_ thought Itachi with gritted teeth. He knew that Sasuke was almost dying of holding in his laugh right now. Itachi unconsciously cursed under his breath while glaring at Sasuke that was standing at the altar. The music was still on, while Sakura was getting closer and closer to the altar.

"Itachi-kun? What's wrong with you?" asked Yuki, Itachi's wife that was happened to sit next to him. Itachi snapped out of his anger. "Yu— Yuki… Ah, nothing. It's nothing…" said Itachi, faking a smile at his wife. He grabbed Yuki's hand softly as to assure her. The lady looked at him funny. "The toilet is at the back there…" whispered Yuki suddenly. Itachi startled a bit, he looked at his wife. "I know. And… I don't need to go right now" he said, with a forced laugh. "_I won't go anywhere until this end"_ Itachi thought, as he continued to death glare his younger brother.

Meanwhile, Sasuke gave his usual smirk as Sakura arrived. "I give her to you, Sasuke" said Kizashi as he put Sakura's hand on top of Sasuke's. "Thank you, To-san" said Sasuke. Now, both the gorgeous bride and handsome groom were standing at the altar, face to face and holding hands. The priest performed his task and as the couple said "I do" to each other, they were officially man and wife.

"Now, you may kiss the bride" said the priest. Sakura blushed madly as Sasuke came closer to her. Sakura closed her eyes and Sasuke's lips were only a breath away from hers when someone screamed, "NOOOOOOO!".

**XxXxX**

_Two weeks previously…_

Mikoto was carrying the laundry basket when she heard some banging sound from the second floor. She looked up the stairs. _"It must be him again…"_ she thought as she walked upstairs. "Sasuke-kun… still hasn't finished yet?" she asked, putting down the basket.

"Hm…" he replied as Sasuke turned slightly at his mother. Then he continued rummaging through all of his old stuffs in the room. "Ahh… you're tearing down this room, you know" said Mikoto, picking up some of Sasuke's toys. "Just let them be, Ka-san. I'll sort them out later, after I'm finish sorting the important ones" said Sasuke. Mikoto shook her head slightly. She took a box and started to put in Sasuke's toys.

"You love them last time" she muttered by herself. Sasuke overheard this, and he rolled his eyes. "Ka-san… I grew up already" he said. "Yeah… you sure indeed" said Mikoto, crouching to pick up some of the toys that fell under the bed. "_Kaiju_-san here is one of your favorite" said Mikoto as she waved the green little dinosaur in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke backed away a little, covering his nose and mouth.

"Ka-san, there's a lot of dust…" he said with his voice muffled. "Aahhh… pity _kaiju_-san… there you go now" said Mikoto, tossing the dinosaur into the box. Sasuke simply observed his mother. Mikoto then continued picking up stuffs that Sasuke thrown on the floor, that he may be intended to throw away. Suddenly, she spotted something among the pile of unused papers. She picked it up.

It is a wooden doll. "Sasuke-kun, look!" she held the doll in her hand. Sasuke sighed a little before he turned to his mother again. "Your favorite doll…" said Mikoto with a satisfied kind of smile on her face. Sasuke's eyes widened somehow. "Ah…" was all left his mouth before he grabbed the doll from his mother. For a few moments, he stared at the doll without any words. Mikoto could felt that he was somewhat emotional to throw it away since it was a present from Itachi.

Silently, Sasuke put it on the desk. Mikoto's jaw dropped. "You don't want to keep it?" she asked. "Nope" Sasuke simply replied. Mikoto could hear the doll's heart broke. "Sasuke-kun… it was your brother's—" she was then cut off. "I don't need all those stuff anymore" said Sasuke as he left the room, holding a box with other stuffs that he considered important.

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed. She was feeling something heavy in her heart. Maybe her son grew up too fast. Maybe Sasuke was always like that. But Itachi was not. She faintly remembered the time when she helped Itachi to clear his room. The older son seems to be more considerate and appreciative. Mikoto shook her head.

**/**_Flashback…_

_"Itachi-kun, how about this one?" Mikoto held an old story book. It was Itachi's favorite when he was a kid. "I'll take that one too" said Itachi. Looking around the almost empty room, Mikoto realized that Itachi actually had more boxes to take away than the box of stuff he wanted to throw away. "Your throw-away box is only half full" Mikoto sighed. Also shocked by that, Itachi turned to look at all the boxes._

_"I still want to keep those. They give me a lot of memories" said Itachi. Mikoto smiled. She always knew that his son is a soft-hearted person. "How about all those stuffed toys? You've kept them for years. Some of them are broken" asked Mikoto as she realized that Itachi also kept them in a box. "My future kids can have them. It's a pity to throw them away. I'll mend the broken parts" said Itachi._

**/**End of flashback…

**XxXxX**

"You're moving out today aren't you?" asked Itachi to his brother. Sasuke simply nodded. Sasuke will move out of the house just like Itachi did five years ago when he got married. Now, it is Sasuke's turn. "I need help with carrying the boxes though. Mostly are my books" said the younger brother. Mikoto came from the kitchen with drinks and some snacks. "Have a drink first before you two start working…" she said. Her two sons nodded.

Mikoto smiled while she observed and listened to her boys. She did not interrupt as they talked to each other. Although deep inside her heart, she was overwhelmed with emotions. Some part of her not wanting her boys to grow up. She just wanted them to stay kids, to stay with her forever. Some other part was so happy that they eventually grew up to be independent men. And now Sasuke is moving out, she will be left alone. Although she still had a husband with her, but the house would feel much empty.

Itachi and Sasuke went to Sasuke's old room to bring the boxes out. "Your room seems much spacious now" said Itachi. Sasuke sighed at his brother's comment. "Well, its empty now, that's why…" he replied. Suddenly, Itachi noticed the wooden doll that he gave Sasuke on the desk. He picked it up. "Hey, you're not taking this one?" he asked. Sasuke turned and simply shook his head before he went out of the room with a box in his hands.

A sad feeling lingered in Itachi's heart. He remembered clearly that the wooden doll was a present on Sasuke's 10th birthday. And he made it himself during his art class especially for his beloved younger brother. "Last time, he really like you" said Itachi to the doll, before he put it back on the desk. He then went out too, with some smaller boxes.

"There's still a few left, isn't it?" asked Sasuke as he made his way back into the house. Mikoto was outside too, with Itachi arranging the boxes in Sasuke's car. Only one large box and some small boxes left in the room. Sasuke looked around his room before he picked up the small boxes and put them on the bigger one as he tried to carry them all at once. As he lifted the boxes, he almost lost his balance and stumbled, hitting the desk. The wooden doll fell and hit the floor. One of the arms was broken.

Sasuke turned to look at the broken doll that was now on the floor. He sighed a little. When Sasuke turned to leave the place, Itachi was at the door looking at him, frowning. "What? It's an old doll after all…" said Sasuke. Slightly angered, Itachi took the doll and its broken arm. "But I gave it to you. At least you should have picked it up" he said. Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed. "You sounded like Ka-san, you know. It's just a doll. It's nothing important" said Sasuke. "You're so cold-hearted. It should mean a lot since it was my first present to you" said Itachi.

"Nii-san, don't get so emotional now. I don't have time for this" said Sasuke and he left the room. Itachi sighed and put the doll in the throw away box before he left. The doll's eye sparkled as if it were actually crying.

"These are the last one" said Sasuke as his mother helped him with the smaller boxes. His car was now full with boxes of books, clothes, shoes and some sports equipment.

**XxXxX**

Later that night, after finished un-boxing, Sasuke landed his butt on the sofa. He looked around his new living room. It was rather spacious but it seems empty with most of the pictures and decorations were still on the floor, waiting to be hanged. _"I'll do that tomorrow"_ Sasuke thought. He felt his body aches from carrying all those boxes, and opening them all only made the living area look messy.

Tired, Sasuke made his way upstairs to his bedroom. This time, he had a large bedroom for himself. And the thought made him smile as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. This is the revised version. I cringed a lot while reading the original version. Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. It's Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

The wedding day was less than two weeks time. Sasuke kept on dreaming about being on the altar, kissing the bride. Maybe he could not wait for it, or maybe he was just nervous that he could not get it out of his head. Only this time, after the kissing with Sakura, he saw a big boulder coming his way. He shoved Sakura to safety and he was hit by the boulder. The big boulder slammed his chest and stomach so hard, that he forgot how to breathe.

"Aarrghhh!" Sasuke could felt the world shook violently and he heard someone calling for him. Except that it was not him. And it was getting louder and louder. "Papa! Papa! Wake up already!"

Slowly and painfully, Sasuke opened his eyes. With his blurry vision, he saw a figure of some kid bouncing on his stomach. _"That's… the boulder"_ he thought. Then his eyes widened. "Sa— Satoshi! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke abruptly sat and held Satoshi. "Papa… Ohaiyou—!" said the little boy with his coy smile. And to Sasuke's surprise, even the older sister, Kaoru was there too. Except that she was on the other side of the bed.

"Kaoru, you too?" Sasuke could not believe his eyes. Before he could even straighten his mind, he felt something curled around his waist. He immediately turned his head to his left. "Ohaiyou—" said Yuki and Sasuke jolted away. Yuki pouted. "Why?! When?!" Sasuke was totally speechless. His head suddenly pounded. He put Satoshi down to his mother and he immediately jumped out of the bed. Then he slowly turned his head to the mirror across the bed and had the shock of his life. He almost screamed except that he did not. He was _Itachi_!

"Itachi-kun!" yelled Yuki as the guy left the room frantically. Yuki sat up at her bed when _Itachi_ entered the room again with a very pale face. "Where's my phone?" he asked. Yuki raised an eyebrow to this while pointed at the desk. _Itachi_ opened the drawer and took his phone. He saw that there were more than ten miscalls from his own cellphone. _"Dammit! Itachi must be in my body right now"_ he thought and immediately called his own number.

In no time, Itachi picked up. "Sasuke! We switched body!" Itachi screamed at the end of the line. "I know! What should we do now?" asked Sasuke. "Meet me at the café in an hour!" said Itachi and he hung up before Sasuke could say anymore word. Sasuke never heard Itachi sounded worry like that his entire life. His older brother always had his cool and sounded calm in any situation. Only this time, he sounded like a mad man.

_Itachi_ turned to Yuki. The lady looked puzzled. "What's wrong with you? Is there anything wrong, Itachi-kun?" asked Yuki. _Itachi_ kept silent for a moment. So many things ran through his mind at that exact moment. "Nothing. Actually, I'm not—" he abruptly stopped. He knew that Yuki would not believe him even if he told the truth. Or maybe she will go crazy. For the best, he decided that it was best not to tell her anything. "It's nothing. I just remembered something terrible and I need to go out soon" he said.

"Hmm… just don't forget your promise to Satoshi and Kaoru" said Yuki as she lazily got up from the bed and brought the kids together with her. Satoshi turned slightly and gave his father a little bye-bye gesture. _Itachi_ frowned deeply.

**XxXxX**

_Itachi _went to the café where he and his brother used to go. He ordered a latte while waiting for _Sasuke_ to arrive. He could not stop looking at the entrance in case _Sasuke_ would appear. Few minutes later, _Sasuke_ came. _Itachi_ was joyful. He never felt happier to see his own face. Well, it was Itachi's face for now. "Nii-san, you're late" he muttered. _Sasuke_ took a sit across of him. He appeared so stern.

"You make my face look so depress, nii-san" said _Itachi_. "You've always look like this, you know" replied _Sasuke_. Then they both kept silent while looking at each other. "I don't look that depress…" said _Itachi_, shifting his gaze away. _Sasuke_ raised an eyebrow at his statement. "And I would never match that shirt with that pants" he replied. Literally, Itachi was now inside Sasuke's body and vice versa. Thus, they were both annoyed at each other's respective faces.

"Come on, Sasuke. Now's not the time for us to argue" said _Sasuke_. _Itachi_ nodded. "What should we do then?" asked _Itachi_.

"We must find out how we switched soul and how to return to normal" said _Sasuke_. "Yeah, but how? My wedding is just around the corner" said _Itachi_. He felt devastated. "If this is only a dream… I really wanted to wake up right now" _Itachi_ mumbled. Looking at his younger brother, _Sasuke_ started to pinch his cheek.

"What are you doing with my face?" asked _Itachi_. "I thought I could wake up if this is just a terrible dream. Looks like it's for real" _Sasuke_ let out a long sigh. Again, they both sat in silent.

"Anyway, what is your promise to Satoshi today?" asked _Itachi_. _Sasuke_'s eyes widened. He somehow looked sad. "I promise to take them to the zoo this afternoon. It looks like I have to let you do it for me, Sasuke" said _Sasuke_.

_Itachi_ stayed silent. "I don't know" he simply said.

"You have no choice anyway. You know that I'm a man of my words" said _Sasuke_.

_Itachi_ shook his head. "Dammit… why is all this has to happen?" said _Itachi_ as he ran his hand through his hair. And it felt longer and silkier. Then he remembered that he now had Itachi's hair, it made him shuddered.

"So, do you have anything for me to do especially today?" asked _Sasuke_ in return. _Itachi_ thought for awhile. "Not today, this weekend. I'll have—" _Itachi_ sighed. "…supposed to have a photo shoot with Sakura" he continued.

"Anyway, for the time being, it's best we not tell anyone about this. Since we are brothers, I think we'll act as each other nicely. Though, we are actually like heaven and earth" said _Sasuke_, the older Uchiha. _Itachi_ nodded slowly. "The only hindrance for me is your family, and yours is Sakura" said _Itachi_.

"It's no big deal as long as we know how to react in front of them. Just that… we need to find the solution a.s.a.p" said _Sasuke_.

Later, the two brothers shared some information on each other's life. "I think my part is harder. Since I'm suddenly married with two kids" said _Itachi_. "Haha… yeah… but mine is not easy too. I'm going to get married to some girl I don't even know about" said _Sasuke_. Then again, they both stared at each other, with who-knows-what running through their head.

"Time's up, Sasuke. Go take _your _family to the zoo" said _Sasuke_, jokingly.

_Itachi_ was rather shocked. "Don't be so happy about letting go off your responsibility. And remember, don't go out so often" said _Itachi_ as he stood up, ready to leave the café.

"Don't worry. I'll spend my time today thinking. And give me a call if you've got any clue at all" said _Sasuke_, smiling as he left the café.

_Itachi_ stared at his older brother and could almost felt that he was actually happy for not being the real Itachi. _"Damn you, nii-san…"_ _Itachi_ thought.

**XxXxX**

_Itachi_ drove home, in this case, to the real Itachi's home. He could only pray that everything went smoothly. "_Tadaima_—" said _Itachi_ as he walked into the main door. Satoshi immediately came running to him. "Papa, you're home! Can we go now?" he excitedly asked. _Itachi_ awkwardly patted on his head. "Umm… not now. It's still too hot outside" he said. Yuki came over from the kitchen. "_Okaeri_…" she said, smiling. _Itachi_ replied the smile and walked fast upstairs. Satoshi followed him.

The little boy tugged on his father's shirt like he used to do. _Itachi_ did not know how to react; he let the little boy be. "Satoshi, what do you want?" he turned and asked Satoshi. Satoshi gave him a coy smile and clung to him. "Following papa" he said.

"Well, let's go to your room" said _Itachi_ as he carried Satoshi. They went to Satoshi's room. It was painted light blue, with lots of star stickers on the ceiling and some paper clouds on the walls. It was a heaven for a four year old little boy. _"Hehh… Itachi was one to make my life super difficult"_ _Itachi_ thought.

Satoshi jumped onto his bed as soon as _Itachi_ put him down. "Should I bring Neko-chan to the zoo later?" asked Satoshi. _Itachi_ was shocked. He did not know what exactly Neko-chan was. Is it a real cat or is it just a stuffed animal? Luckily for him, Satoshi pick up an orange stuffed animal. "Yes, you can bring him together" answered _Itachi_. "Yay… then I'll put him inside my bag" said the boy. _Itachi_ simply sat on the bed, observing the excited little boy. He used to be like that too.

**XxXxX**

It was then time to go to the zoo. _Itachi_ and his family got together in the car and they went to the zoo. "Are you okay, Itachi-kun? You don't look good" said Yuki. _Itachi_ looked at _his_ wife, she was crossing her arms. "I'm fine just that this heat gives me a headache" he said. "Anyway, thanks for agreeing to this. It's hard for you to get your day-off and now we're on our way to somewhere" said Yuki, smiling slightly. _Itachi_ nodded to her. "It's fine with me" he said.

After some time on the road, they finally arrived at the zoo. The kids, especially Satoshi were so excited. "I must see the elephant first!" stated Kaoru. She was only five years old but she is a bright girl. In her hand was a small instant camera and she started to walk and took some photos. "Kaoru don't walk alone!" said Yuki as she followed her daughter. _Itachi_ simply observed the family in silent.

Satoshi was excited too, but he wanted to be carried by _Itachi_. _"Just like Itachi told me, this one is more attached to the father"_ _Itachi_ thought as he gave Satoshi a piggy back ride. The boy was happy to be able to see the animal from the height. "This is not so bad after all" muttered _Itachi_.

"Look… a giant tortoise" said Yuki to Kaoru as she lifted her daughter so that she can took a picture. _Itachi_ was about to tell Satoshi about that too, when he realized that the boy fell asleep on his back. He smiled. _"Having a family isn't so bad after all. I think I can do this"_ he thought. "He's sleeping…" said Yuki when she saw Satoshi. _Itachi_ nodded and they both smiled.

Suddenly, _Itachi_'s phone rang. It was Sasuke's number. To be exact, it was Itachi calling. "Yes?" answered _Itachi_. "I've found it!" said _Sasuke_ at the other end of the line, excitedly. _Itachi_'s eyes widened with joy.

* * *

**A/N: This is the revised chapter. **

**_Itachi_ is Sasuke for real.**

**_Sasuke_ is Itachi for real.**


	3. A Long Day

**Disclaimer: Standard**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

"…Oracle… Energy Crystals and Palm reading?" _Itachi_ grimaced as he read out the sign outside the odd-looking shop. It was painted dark purple with some starry designs. He however, entered the shop. The bells rang as he pushed open the glass door. "Over here…" _Sasuke_ called out to him. _Itachi_ followed Sasuke into a room with a thick black curtain hanging at the door way.

"Come in… have a seat" said a middle aged lady. _Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ both sat across the lady, with a rather large crystal ball and some colorful crystals on the table in between them. _Itachi_ could not stop grimacing at this. "I found about this place on the internet" whispered _Sasuke_.

The younger brother simply nodded. He made a mental note, that _Sasuke_ sometimes had this abnormal way of thinking.

"Well, let's get to business" said the lady. "Just call me Rei. And I'm not a witch" she added. _Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ glanced at each other. "You called me and explained your problem, I believe… is Itachi-san…?" said Rei, staring at _Sasuke_. He nodded. "And you said that you two brothers had switched souls? That means now, you two aren't actually _you_?" Rei observed the brothers. "Yes, I'm supposed to be the older brother but now I'm in my younger brother's body" said _Sasuke_. He somehow looked concern.

After a few moments of silent, Rei laughed. She indeed sounded like a witch, with her piercing high pitch laugh. The brothers almost freaked out. "What… is wrong with you, lady?" asked _Itachi_. Rei's laugh slowly dies down; she tried to catch her breath again.

"Well, I've never heard of such ridiculous thing like this. Only in some movies or comics… you two should go for that comedy show" she forced herself not to laugh again but she ended up chuckling.

_Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ felt a little bit disgrace, they both got up and was about to leave when Rei stopped them. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I don't mean to laugh but… Please, have a seat first" she was now calmer. "Rei-san… you said on the phone, you can help us with this kind of problem. We're serious! And this is a matter of life and death!" said _Sasuke_. Rei tried to put on her serious face. "Well… not really, actually but I could try…" she said. _Sasuke_ was totally shocked.

"What… ahh… nevermind…" _Sasuke_ let out a long sigh. "Wait! I do have a solution to this but I've never tried it for real" explained Rei. "Please, don't screw with us…" said _Itachi_ instead.

Rei gave him an awkward smile. "I'm not… Just that, I need to know what is exactly the cause that initiate this switch. That's all" she said, crossing her arms. _Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ looked at each other. "If we know, we won't be here" said _Sasuke_, raising an eyebrow. "Ah… that's true but do you really not know? Anything at all happening between you two before this happened?" her gaze shifted between the brothers.

For some moment, the Uchihas thought deeply. "I really don't remember anything, nii-san. I mean anything particular" said _Itachi_. "Me neither. I don't even feel anything, just when I woke up, I'm no longer myself" explained _Sasuke_. Rei nodded as to understand the situation. "What about your feelings? Maybe you've quarrel lately… sometimes, this can be related to emotion" said Rei.

_Sasuke _looked at _Itachi_, as he remembered something. "Sasuke, I think I know the reason. I… I did feel a little bit upset at you recently" said _Sasuke_. _Itachi_ looked at him puzzled. "It's the doll… I'm upset when you said it was just a doll, not important to you" _Sasuke_ added.

_Itachi_ sighed at his older brother's point. "Nii-san… I agree with you" muttered _Itachi_. Rei simply looked at the brothers. "Rei-san, it's a wooden doll I gave to Sasuke and he broke it the night before we switched. I'm a bit upset about that. Could it be this?" asked _Sasuke_. Rei nodded in returned.

"Yes, if the doll represent your feeling, Itachi-san. This could be it" said Rei.

"Then, what should we do?" asked _Itachi_. He was eager to know. "Just now you said it was broken. So, you must fix it again, Sasuke-san" explained Rei.

The Uchiha brothers looked at each other. There are some relieve on their faces as if the gloomy cloud had been lifted away. "Damn!" suddenly _Sasuke_ cursed. "What is it?" asked _Itachi_, worried.

_Sasuke_ turned to his brother, grimacing. "I put it in the throw away box… Ka-san must have thrown it away by now" said _Sasuke_.

_Itachi_'s eyes widened and he gasped. Even Rei was shocked. "Good luck!" said Rei as the brothers hurriedly left her shop. Then her shop was silent again. She felt good that she could help, she could not stop smiling. Suddenly, a thought ran through her mind like a thunder, her smile instantly vanished. "Dammit! They haven't paid me!" She yelled and rushed out the door.

**XxXxX**

As soon as they arrived at their family home, _Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ rushed in. Mikoto was surprised to see her sons coming. "What happened?" she asked. "Ka-san, where… where do you keep it?" _Sasuke_ asked with a very worried face. "We really need it now!" said _Itachi_. "Where's what? What are you two talking about?" Mikoto was confused.

"The doll… the wooden doll that I gave Sasuke. Have you thrown it away?" asked _Sasuke_. Mikoto thought for awhile, she then remembered. "Ah… that. I put it in the storeroom" she said. The two brothers rushed to the storeroom, under the stairs.

Mikoto frowned at her sons. Then she realized something odd, it was Itachi asking her about the doll. Anyway, she brushed it off as she heard the sound of her sons cheering after founding the doll. "I thought it's kinda sad to throw it away. So I keep it here" she said.

_Itachi_ was holding the doll with satisfaction on his face while _Sasuke_ was still looking for its broken arm. "Found it!" screamed _Sasuke_ while holding up the small wooden arm. "Did you regret that you've thrown it away in the first place?" asked Mikoto to _Sasuke_. "Yes, kinda… now I have to fix it back" said _Itachi_ who was holding the doll. Mikoto frowned again. It seems that she talked to the wrong person every time.

In Sasuke's old room, the brothers tried to return everything back to normal again. _Itachi_ slowly put the arm back with strong glue. Then they nervously waited for anything to happen after the arm stick. For long quiet moments, they looked at each other. "Why nothing happen?" asked _Sasuke_.

_Itachi_ shook his head in disappointment. "Damn… That Rei-san must be a fraud!" said _Sasuke_ in anger. _Itachi_ let out a long sigh as he slumped on the floor.

"Maybe we need to wait till tomorrow" muttered _Itachi_. "I think so… then we just let it like this" said _Sasuke_, agreeing to his younger brother. They put the doll at the living room, on a display.

After having tea with their parents, they both left. "Come again next time with your family Itachi-kun… and you too, Sasuke, bring Sakura-chan over" Mikoto sent her sons off. Both Itachi and Sasuke left.

**XxXxX**

A nice hot bath after a long day was all _Itachi_ needed. Luckily for him, Yuki had prepared it earlier. _Itachi_ took his bath while Yuki took the children to bed. After the refreshing bath, _Itachi_ went out. He was stunned and stopped by the door as he saw Yuki in the room. "I thought you put the kids to bed?" asked _Itachi_, tried to act casually, walking to the drawer. Yuki was sitting in front of the mirror, combing her shoulder length hair. "Yes, I did. They're already asleep" she simply answered. But Yuki being there was not the real problem for _Itachi_, it was her night dress. It was a thin purple lacey dress. _"She didn't wear anything underneath!"_ _Itachi_ screamed inside his head. He ignored Yuki and dressed up.

Yuki lie comfortably on the bed, eyeing her husband. _Itachi_ could felt his back burning from Yuki's stare. Then, he too went to bed and lie down. Turning his back on Yuki, he said goodnight. Yuki pouted. "Don't you notice anything?" she asked, tugging on her husband's arm. Unwillingly, _Itachi_ slowly turned towards Yuki. He could saw the cleavage on her chest clearly through the lacey dress. _Itachi_'s heart was racing as he tried to shift his gaze somewhere else. "What is it?" asked Yuki as she realized that the guy was troubled. "Umm… nothing" _Itachi_ had no choice, he lie flat on his back.

"The kids are sleeping… so, we…" Yuki slowly get up and got on top of _Itachi_. Then she leaned on his chest and kissed his neck slowly. _Itachi_'s breathing was halted. "Yuki…" said _Itachi_ as he stopped Yuki from going any further. "I'm tired…" he muttered. Yuki quickly pouted. Her lips were glossy from her saliva, and her well-grown breasts were bulging underneath the dress. All of these were so tempting and was right in front of _Itachi_, waiting only for him to surrender. "It's been awhile, you know…" whispered Yuki as she leaned over again and acted cute on top of her husband. _Itachi_ never thought that Yuki could behave like this.

_"Nii-san! What would you do? If I do it, I'll do wrong to you. But if I don't, I'll hurt Yuki's feeling!"_ _Itachi_'s thought screamed inside his head. "Wow… you're getting big down here too" commented Yuki as she looked down to where she was sitting. _Itachi_ blushed. _"Nii-san… your thing are betraying me"_ he thought. Yuki shifted. She moved towards her husband's lower part. "No, Yuki… not now" said _Itachi_, half-sitting. She ignored her husband plead and slowly doing things with his below. He grunted a little at the good feeling while observing the lady. Her butt moved up and down while her mouth was busy.

_"Nicely shape. But a little bit bigger than last time"_ _Itachi_ thought. As he vaguely remembered when he first saw Yuki, when Itachi introduced her to the family. "_Shit! What am I thinking?!_" _Itachi_ tried to shook away his thought. When he came back to realization, all he could feel was pleasure. He was already hard down there and being played with, it made _Itachi_ s mind went blank. _"She's good with her tongue. Even better than Sak—"_ he thought as he grunted along with every twirl that her tongue made. _"Sorry, Sakura…"_ he then thought. And he had reached his limit.

"Yuki, stop…" said _Itachi_. Yuki slowly got up and wiped her saliva off with her palm. "Why?" she asked. Her hair was a bit messy. "I'm… Just let me do it then…" said Sasuke as he tried to get up. His thing was now throbbing and covered with good lubricant. "No… just lie down" said Yuki, pushing on her husband's shoulder slowly. _Itachi_ was startled. "Don't you remember how much I hate it when your hair gets into my eyes? It's annoying…" said Yuki, crossing her arms. _Itachi_ sighed. He did agree that Itachi's long hair was a problem after all.

"Let me steer" Yuki smiled, almost wickedly. As _Itachi_ was pushed on the bed again, Yuki quickly stroked her husband's thing. _Itachi_ grunted along. He simply eyed the lady. _"Well, this is her husband's body after all…"_ he thought. After minutes of stroking, Yuki crouched and put it inside of her cavern. _Itachi_ grasped on the bed sheet as his body stiffened, receiving the pleasure. He was completely engulfed inside of her. The wife moaned and then started to rid. They both panting and moaning. _Itachi_ unconsciously moved his hip against Yuki's rhythm. It made the lady moaned louder each time it got deeper.

"Ahhh… Hahhh… It's so good…" she muttered in between her hard breathing while her hands were busy massaging her own breasts. _Itachi_ then held Yuki's hip and he led the thrust. The lady slumped on his chest. "Haahhh… ahhh…" was all that left their mouth. _Itachi_'s thrust grew faster and Yuki moaned louder as she pushed against her husband's chest. "Shh… the kids… will hear you…" said _Itachi_ in between his breathe. His hands freed her breasts from under the dress. "Let them… ahhh… Hear me…" said Yuki. _Itachi_ continued his thrust and he could felt that he was being squeezed from inside. "Ahhh… I can't…" pleaded Yuki as she slumped again. Her inner twitched so much that _Itachi_ could felt the tightness.

"Aarghh…" _Itachi_ grunted as he pushed a few times again before he squirted it all out. Last few thrust finished it all. Even _Itachi_ was drained. And he was sweating. Yuki still lie on top of her husband, panting. They stayed cuddling with each other for some moment.

"It feels different…" said Yuki suddenly. _Itachi_ was half-asleep, asking "What is it?". Yuki looked at her sleepy husband. "Just now… the feeling is different. As if I'm doing it with a different person…" she said. _Itachi_ thought for awhile. "But it's good isn't it?" he said. Yuki nodded and smiled. Then they both fell asleep, contented.

* * *

**A/N: Revised chapter.**

**As usual:**

**_Itachi_ is the real Sasuke**

**_Sasuke_ is the real Itachi.**


	4. Sinful Night

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

**Chapter contains lemony taste.**

* * *

It was a lazy weekend. _Sasuke_ was on his way to meet Sakura for their photo shoot at the wedding gallery in the city. When he arrived, he noticed that Sakura was already waiting for him. "Sorry, I'm late" he said. With a sweet smile, Sakura shook her head slightly. "Nope, I've just arrived too" she sweetly smiled while tugging on _Sasuke's_ hand. "Anyway, why is your brother here too?" she whispered under her breathe.

_Sasuke_ smiled awkwardly. "He wanted to come" he replied, whispering into Sakura's ear. Sakura peeked on _Itachi_, giving him a slight smile with furrowed eyes. She was not happy.

Somehow, the photo shoot went on. They were greeted by a friendly photographer. "_Hajimemashite_… I'm Jun. Your photographer for today" said the skinny guy. "Let's not waste any time, we'll start now" he said.

The photo shooting went on smoothly until, Jun had an interesting idea. "Mmm… I think you two should kiss for this last photo" said Jun. Sakura was blushing, looking at her future husband. _Sasuke_ smiled too, but he could felt the weight of _Itachi's_ gaze at him. His younger brother was intensely glaring at him from the start.

"No! I don't agree!" _Itachi_ stood up and went to the photographer. "Why not?" Jun asked, hands on waist. He raised an eyebrow towards _Itachi_. "They simply can't kiss _now_. I'm totally against it!" replied the older Uchiha, with a slightly anger tone. Jun snorted. "I can't see anything wrong with it" said Jun.

"Yeah, why not nii-san? We're okay with it. Isn't it right, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura while peering onto _Sasuke_'s eyes, asking for agreement. Itachi gritted his teeth; he glared at his brother's eyes. "A-ah… I think… we shouldn't kiss. _Nii-san_ is right" said _Sasuke_. His answer somehow surprised Sakura. "Ehh… Sasuke-kun…?" she protested, pouting. _Sasuke_ gave her a troubled smile, but one that did not assured her.

"The kiss is sacred for your wedding" said _Itachi_, tried to ease the tense. He somehow knew Sakura would act like this. "Sakura, let the kissing be in your actual wedding photo…" he added. Sakura gave him a blank look, as if she was thinking hard. Somehow, she nodded. But not after giving out a long sigh. Even Jun sighed. _Itachi_ smiled in relieve.

**XxXxX**

After the photo shoot, they stopped at a café to have a drink. _Itachi_ sat across the pinkette and his older brother, while listening to them chatting. Sakura pulled _Sasuke's_ arm closer to her and that popped a vein on _Itachi's_ forehead. "My parents aren't home. They went to Kyoto to visit granny" she sweetly spoke, as she rested her head on _Sasuke_'s arm. "I'm thinking of staying over at your place tonight…" she whispered to _Sasuke_.

_Itachi_ literally sprayed out the drink he had in his mouth. Sakura and _Sasuke_ were startled. _Sasuke_ somehow, managed to pick the signal; _Itachi_ was actually shocked- terribly. "_Nii-san_… Are you okay?" asked _Sasuke_. _Itachi_ took his time wiping off his mouth and trousers that was wet. Sakura was just speechless. She just thought Itachi had lost his cool.

"I'm— I'm fine. I thought I saw something in my glass just now" said _Itachi_. Then he got up. "I think I better leave" he said. _Sasuke_ and Sakura were both nodding. "I think he's not okay" muttered Sakura. _Sasuke_ looked at her. "Yes… he's just troubled" he said. Sakura agreed, without knowing the real situation.

"Should we go home too?" asked Sakura, smiling. Just that her smile was a hint for something else. She might have a plan on _punishing_ her fiancé. _Sasuke_ simply nodded. As they were about to leave, _Sasuke_ got a message on his phone. He guessed right, it was from _Itachi_.

'Don't get carried away!' the message read. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura as she almost caught a smirk on _Sasuke'_s face while reading the text message. "Nothing important" said the guy, putting his phone away into his pocket. They went home.

**XxXxX**

Along the way home, _Sasuke_ had this butterfly in his stomach. He knew why, but he kept brushing it off. He simply did not want to think about it. Even driving home felt so short suddenly. "We're home" stated Sakura, happily, getting out of the car. _Sasuke_ followed her later.

As soon as _Sasuke_ closed the door behind him, Sakura leapt into his arms. He jolted a bit but managed to stand his ground. "Hey, that's- that's dangerous, you know" he snarled. The lady somehow ignored him, cuddling to him and giggling into his neck. "It's been awhile" she said against his neck. Her breathe was hot against his skin. It sent shiver along _Sasuke_'s spine.

"Just… I need to take off my shoes first" said _Sasuke_, as he put Sakura down. The lady smiled all the way to her ears. She went somewhere into the kitchen. _Sasuke_ exhaled deeply. _"Why is she this difficult?"_ he thought. Suddenly his phone rang. It was the real Sasuke.

_Sasuke_ answered while taking his shoe off. "Nii-san… are you home yet?" asked _Itachi_. "Hm… yes. Why?" _Sasuke_ asked with a knowing smile on his face. He could almost see _Itachi's_ face at the end of the line, worried, eyebrow furrowing deeply and all.

"Don't do anything stupid! Just ignore her request… anything at all. Don't…" _Itachi_ stopped. _Sasuke_ raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Don't get tempted…" muttered _Itachi_ after awhile. _Sasuke_ smirked as he could hear _Itachi_ sighing at the end of the line.

"I know. And you too, take care of my family. Don't lose from Yuki's persuasion" said _Sasuke_. _Itachi_ did not answer, making _Sasuke_ nervous. "Sasuke?" he called out to _Itachi_ again. "…Hn. Okay, then goodnight" said _Itachi_, before he hung up. _Sasuke_ was startled. "Why did he…" he then thought of something. Some possibilities that he believe Sasuke might have done. "…shit, Sasuke!" _Sasuke_ cursed.

Sakura was standing behind him. "What's wrong?" she asked. _Sasuke_ quickly turned to Sakura. "Nothing, just… some problem at work" he arranged his shoe nicely. "But I've asked for days off" he added, and then gave a smiled to Sakura. She replied.

Meanwhile, _Itachi_ felt troubled. _"Itachi will kill me if he knew…"_ he thought. His mind replayed the scene where Yuki went all the way fucking on top of him. He shuddered at the memory; he almost felt it at his _tip_. "Itachi-kun?" Yuki called out to him. _Itachi_ turned to meet Yuki's eyes. "Yes?" he asked. "Are you okay? You looked terrible since earlier this morning" said Yuki. _Itachi_ stared at her. He really was troubled. He had this sick thought of Itachi fucking Sakura. Or the other way round, but both were unacceptable.

"I'm fine" he answered. Yuki gave him a wondering look. "Anyway, Satoshi is looking for you just now" she said, eventually. _Itachi_ smiled. He was kinda used to play the role of Kaoru's and Satoshi's father. It was fun, at least he thought.

**XxXxX**

After dinner, Sakura washed the dishes. _Sasuke_ eyed her. Once in awhile, Sakura turned to smile at him. He smiled back. He had too, anyway. "Sasuke-kun, you know… I think you're quite different lately" she suddenly started a conversation. "Why do you think so?" he asked. "The way you text me back, the way you smiled… even the way you picked your clothes. It was all… different" she said. _Sasuke_ gaped.

"Hn. Really? I… don't think so…" said _Sasuke_, as he looked down to the way he dressed. _"Won't Sasuke actually dress like this?"_ he thought. "Maybe I'm wrong" Sakura turned to him, smiling. "As long as you're still here, I'll still love you" she said, giggling at the end. _Sasuke_ snorted. "_I'm totally not Sasuke… well, not mentally"_ he thought.

Sakura finished washing the dishes. And that was fast, _Sasuke_ thought. Maybe she quickened it on purpose. _Sasuke_ hoped he was wrong. But he seldom hit the jackpot. "I'm going to take a bath" she said, making her way to the stairs. _Sasuke_ nodded. "…aren't you coming?" she added, biting her bottom lip.

_Sasuke_ unconsciously gulped. He stared at her supple lips. He felt a screaming need to eat those lips. But he tore away. "Hn. I'll catch up later. You go first" he said. Sakura smiled; a smile of victory somehow.

_Sasuke_ exhaled loudly, he knew he would resist the urge to actually follow her. But how would he resist her later, in bed? _"This is somewhat a pain in the ass" _he thought, grimacing.

**XxXxX**

However, he did go upstairs. As _Sasuke_ entered the room, he could hear water rushing from the shower in the bathroom. Sakura was definitely inside. _Sasuke_ was confused, but he stood outside of the bathroom, doing nothing. He had this inner fight, to enter or not to enter.

"Sasuke-kun?" stated Sakura, as she stepped out of the bathroom. The guy was sitting at the edge of the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of Sakura. She exposed her skin too much, maybe, it made _Sasuke_ anxious. The small towel, wrapped her small frame nicely. _Sasuke_ was breathing hard. "Why don't you join me inside, just now? I've finished" she said, walking towards the mirror.

_Sasuke_ eyed her. He could smell the shampoo lingering in the air. She must have been using it. "Then I'll take a bath too" said _Sasuke_ as he grabbed a towel and made his way into the bathroom. Not wasting any time, he removed every piece of clothes on him and turned on the warm shower. It felt so good on his skin. Though, he had missed his _own_ body for awhile now.

'Click', the door was opened. _Sasuke_'s breathing halted. He turned off the shower. He almost smirked; only that he did not. He just hated the fact that he felt happy. Happy that he purposely left the door unlocked. Happy that Sakura was actually this naughty. Suddenly the shower curtain was slide open. Sakura smiled at him. _Sasuke_ could not help it but to gaze upon her, from head to toe. Her hair was still wet slightly, and her whole body too. She was naked.

"What's with that look?" she pouted, entering the shower with him. "It's not like I've never been here with you" she added. _Sasuke_ was still stunned; he felt a terrible rush of guilt all over his body. "Nothing" was all he could say. Sakura cheekily smile. "It's been awhile, you know. Let me wash your back" she said, lovingly turning the guy around.

Sakura affectionately washed the back of the guy she loves. "I could do this my whole life" she muttered. "Hn" _Sasuke_ was terribly uncomfortable. He felt all sense of guilt right now, that he felt like rushing to the door and went out. And he regretted it, the fact he was perverted enough to left the door unlocked. _"Dammit, Itachi!"_ he thought, clenching his jaw.

"Why do you tense so much?" Sakura asked. _Sasuke_ snapped out from his thought, he slightly turned to her. "I thought of something _terrible_ just now…" he smiled, though his eyebrow furrowed. Sakura gaped at him. She almost thought that she might have washed his back too harsh. But somehow she had this _terrible_ thing in her mind. She smiled.

"I wish you could do that _terrible_ thing to me, right now" she bit her lip, trailing her nails onto _Sasuke_'s back. The guy shuddered. "What?" he muttered, in disbelief. He knew that Sakura must have got the wrong definition of _'terrible'_ that he had mentioned just now. To make things worse, well at least towards _Sasuke_, Sakura turned the guy to her. She tiptoed to reach his height and kissed his wet lips. _Sasuke_ almost stumbled back but he immediately grabbed her small body. She gasped. Not even a slightest realization went through her mind, that the guy was wrapping his arms around her for support, not romantically.

Well, _Sasuke_ was getting lost, engaged in the kiss. It was thrilling to have kissed lips, other than Yuki. He felt guilt building up on his shoulder when he thought of Yuki but he could not lost the battle in his mouth. It was so intense. It was so wild. So—

His hands unconsciously ran along Sakura's curve. Ah, she has fine curves as a young lady. As a woman that had not had a child; so different from Yuki's body. Sakura ground her hip closer to _Sasuke_'s, making him grow harder. The guy grunted in between their intimate kiss. He held her neck in one hand to secure her lips while the other hand, was busy running along her body.

Sakura too, was lost in the kisses, she gasped and moaned. She tried to escape the tongue battle and wanted the guy to proceed onto her neck. She succeeded. _Sasuke_ gave her neck some electrifying kiss, where she let out gasps and moans. "Sas— Sasuke-kun… do me" she whispered, with eyes closed, mouth gasping. _Sasuke_ felt bad for seconds as he realized that the lady was actually asking for sexual fulfillment from the owner of this body. And he was… he was a mere mental replacement.

_Sasuke_ was totally hard down there, no lies. He pulled up one of Sakura's thigh and pushed her against the wall. She gasped. He had the whole intentions to just fuck her right away but he slowed down. Sakura somehow 'helped' herself. She positioned _Sasuke's_ thing to her opening and then she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. _Sasuke_ hissed at his own primal urge. "Do it…" she said, pushing her lips onto his collarbone, as if to brace herself for the ride. Yes, _Sasuke_ pushed inside of her.

"Aahnn…" Sakura yelped at the pleasure. She was all wet for him. And each thrust he made, had literally pulling away all her rationale. She was totally blank; only lust and needy feeling was left, to have herself feeling him stroking against her wall. She bit onto his shoulder, not a protest, but sign of excitement. She blushed, both at the friction he made inside of her and the fact that she was hungry for his touch.

Sasuke's name come tumbling out of Sakura's mouth as she almost hit her climax. The guy did not care that she was not calling his real name. All he cared about was to slide in and out of her; successfully, without them falling on the floor. He increased his pace to earn more moans from Sakura. He felt her clenching tight around him and she was breathing hard. With nails pressing on _Sasuke_'s pale skin, his back was full of red stripes and small crescent shapes, while Sakura twitched in pleasure.

_Sasuke_ tried not to finish it early he slowed down and let her relaxed her muscles. He kissed her, groping her breasts, and turning her around. Sakura gasped but she was excited all over. _Sasuke_ held one of her arm, pulling it back while her body leaned down, as he pushed against her hip. He inserted it again and slide in between her thigh. Grunted all the way, _Sasuke_ tried to hold it in a bit longer as he could felt his edge came rapidly. He wanted to spit it out. Sakura was literally screaming as she still felt the leftover sensation from her last climax, and now again she was pounded.

_Sasuke_ reached for Sakura's clit as he pushed a few last thrusts. Sakura's eyes widened at the sensation of having her _button_ turned on. She milked him. "Sa…kura…" he muttered, grimacing, savoring his victory. They finished with _Sasuke_ cuddling Sakura in his arms, on the cold floor in the shower. They kissed and whispered love to each other.

Last thought in _Sasuke_'s mind, expelled his smile. He felt sinful against Sasuke and Yuki. _"Damn it! It was… guiltily nice"_ he thought, eyeing the pink haired lady in his laps.

* * *

**A/N: Revised chapter.**

**As usual:**

**_Itachi_ is Sasuke**

**_Sasuke_ is Itachi.**


	5. Not Me

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

The morning light shone through the thin curtain onto Itachi's face. He grunted a little and slowly opened his eyes. Then he felt something wrapped around him. It was an arm. Itachi jolted on the bed.

"Ohaiyou— Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura as she was awakened by Itachi's movement. Itachi turned and came face to face with the pink haired lady. She yawned a little, and then cuddled into _Sasuke_'s chest. The raven haired guy vaguely remembered what had happened last night. _"Calm down, Itachi…"_ he thought as he remembered the wild sex they had in the shower.

"Last night was awesome…" mumbled Sakura onto his chest. "…what about a _breakfast _on bed?" she jokingly asked while naughtily bit her bottom lip. She gave Itachi a shiver down his spine. "A-ah… no, I'm… still wear off from last night" he muttered. Sakura gave him a questioned look. _"What kind of stupid answer is that, Itachi?!"_ he screamed in his head. "Oh… okay…" said Sakura and sat on the bed.

Itachi eyed the lady as she got up of the bed. She was naked! The guy gulped hardly. Only then he realized that he was naked too. How did they get naked on the bed? That is a question in his head. He was intoxicated by her the whole night that is for sure. From the shower, to the bed, Itachi remembered that Sakura was… "Shit!" cursed Itachi under his breath. He slammed his hand onto his face. "Why?" asked Sakura, as she turned slightly to the guy. She was wearing a towel now.

Itachi eyed her from between his fingers. "Nothing… just thinking of last night" he gave her a smirked. Sakura smiled and went to the bathroom. Itachi had this image of Sakura's hip, as he pounded into her from behind, on the bed. _"And that was right after the one in the shower… dammit!"_ he thought.

/-/

Later that day, Sasuke went to meet Itachi. The younger Uchiha gave Itachi a glare as he went in the house. "Come in, Sasuke" said Itachi. He smiled at his younger brother. Sasuke took a seat on the couch in the simple living room. "Wanna have a drink?" asked Itachi. Sasuke shook his head. "No. Just wanna talk to you" said Sasuke. He was slightly annoyed. He had a bad sleep last night.

Itachi took a seat right across of Sasuke. "So, did you do anything with Sakura last night?" asked Sasuke so bluntly. Itachi almost smirked. "How should I say…" he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had this bad feeling. "Nii-san… just tell me the truth. You… did something, didn't you?" asked Sasuke. He looked as if he would jump and punch Itachi in the face any moment. The older Uchiha somehow was calm and he leaned on the couch, crossing his legs.

"What do you think? I can't resist it…" said Itachi. And that made Sasuke's heart felt like exploded. He could felt his blood pumped like crazy to his head. And his hands grasped tightly, forming a fist. "Shit…" he muttered, lowering his head, looking to the floor. "Please…" he gritted his teeth. "…tell me that you're joking, nii-san…" he continued, glaring at Itachi.

Itachi looked at him with a blank stare. "No, I'm not" he blurted it out. "Why?! Why did you do it?!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi sighed slightly. "What about you then? I doubt you didn't do anything with Yuki" said Itachi, raising an eyebrow to his younger brother. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Knowing how Yuki could be so stubborn, I knew you couldn't resist it…" Itachi sounded angry but he put a smile on his face.

"This is no joke…" muttered Sasuke. Itachi nodded. "Yeah… and when is it? Oh, the first night of being _me_?" asked Itachi sarcastically. He let out an awkward laugh that ended abruptly. "Tch" Sasuke turned away. He had calmed down despite his heart still felt resentful. They kept silent for some moment.

Purposely clearing his throat, Sasuke turned to Itachi again. "Fine. Then... we're even…" he muttered, though he cursed Itachi in his head. Itachi snorted. "Anyway, we still need to figure this out. I can't be in your body much longer. It stinks…" said Itachi and smirked. Sasuke was shocked. "What? If you don't take a bath…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he almost blushed. Itachi chuckled. "Foolish little brother. I mean the situation right now. It stinks!" he said, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke growled. He hated it when Itachi was always so relax and even could make fun of such serious situation. "Calm down, Sasuke. We'll figure it out. Let's go see Rei-san" said Itachi.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this as he remembered that Rei was the lady that laughed it off when they told her about their problem. And she did not even fix them. "Nii-san, are you sure about this?" asked Sasuke. "So, you have any other solution, do you?" replied Itachi. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

/-/

Later that evening, Sasuke went home. He was greeted by Itachi's happy family. But the raven haired guy was disturbed; he could not seem to response finely. "Satoshi… papa is tired. Let's not play now…" he said, when the little boy tugged on his hand. Satoshi pouted a little. Sasuke patted slowly on Satoshi's head, he went upstairs.

After a nice bath, Sasuke thought of going to bed straight away. Until, Yuki came in, "Itachi-kun…" she called out to him. Sasuke lazily turned his head to the lady that was standing at the door. She crossed her arms. "What is it?" asked Sasuke, letting out a small sighed. "You couldn't have forgotten it, for godsake!" she raised her voice a little.

"Yeah, I forgot. What is it?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Yuki shook her head in disbelief. "It's your turn tonight, to put the kids to bed" she said, frowning at her husband. Sasuke gaped. He thought that it was so troublesome. "Can I pass, tonight?" he smiled slightly at Yuki. The lady gave him a piercing glare. Sasuke admitted defeat, he slowly got up.

"Mendokusai…" he muttered as he walked out of the room. Yuki overheard it and she was stunned. She wondered what could have happened that made Itachi so irritated that night.

/-/

Sasuke went to the children's room. The siblings sleep together. As Sasuke entered, the two kids smiled happily "Papa is here…" cheered little Satoshi as he jumped onto the bed. "Goodnight, Kaoru" said Sasuke as he leaned over and gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. She grinned and handed a book. Sasuke took the book. "Want me to read?" he asked. The two nodded excitedly. Sasuke pulled a small stool, and sat in between of their bed.

"I'll read… here, this one…" said Sasuke, as he shown the cover page to the kids. It was a fairytale. "Kaoru's favorite…" said Kaoru. Sasuke started to read. He read the story and hoped the kids will fell asleep fast. Yeah, Kaoru fell asleep even before the story finished. But Satoshi was still wide awake.

"Why don't you sleep?" asked Sasuke. "I'm still not sleepy…" said Satoshi. Leaning over the little boy, Sasuke gave him a small kiss on his head. "Now, go to sleep" said Sasuke. "No! Satoshi wants papa to sing that song!" he said, sitting on his bed, crossing his little arms. Sasuke sighed. "What song?" he asked. "The one you used to sing to me… please, papa…" the boy begged.

Sasuke stood at the bedside, not flinching. _"Nii-san had such a difficult life…" _thought Sasuke as he stared blankly at the pouting little boy. "Papa…" Satoshi pleaded again. However, Sasuke turned away. "Not tonight, Satoshi. I'm tired…" he said. And as he was about to leave the room, Satoshi cried loudly. Sasuke stunned at his position. Kaoru awakened and looked at her little brother.

"No!" yelled Satoshi. Yuki heard the cried; she went to the kids' room. Sasuke somehow just left. Yuki gaped at her husband. However, she managed to calm Satoshi down and she had to put the kids to sleep.

In the room, Sasuke lie down on the bed. He was trying to sleep, when the door swung open. "Itachi-kun!" said Yuki, raising her voice slightly. Sasuke did not flinch. "What's wrong with you?" asked the lady. She went to Sasuke's side of the bed. Sasuke turned away. She pulled onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke cringed.

"You never acted like this before!" yelled Yuki. "Because I'm not who you think I am!" replied Sasuke, jolted from his laying position. He was furious and that made Yuki saddened. The lady felt like crying as Sasuke tore his gaze away. "Sorry" he muttered but it did not help. "Out!" shouted Yuki as she threw a pillow out of the room. Sasuke was shocked and looked at Yuki. Her face turned red with anger.

Sasuke rose up and grabbed the pillow. He went downstairs. Moments later, he heard a slam on the door.

/-/

It was the next morning. Sasuke felt a small hand patting on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Kaoru was standing next to him. "Ohaiyou papa…" she said, smiling. Sasuke slowly sat up on the couch; he slept on the couch in the living room the whole night. "Why do you sleep here?" she asked, innocently. Sasuke stared at the little girl. He felt terrible at himself.

"Your mama wanted the bed all for herself" he jokingly answered, faking his smile. Kaoru nodded slightly though she had an uncertain stare towards her father. "Come on, we wake your mama up" he said, holding the little girl's hand. They went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the wait. I was currently focusing on writing my other story, Skyline. Gomen- gomen- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It was rather short but I thought it was enough for the time being. Anyway, does anyone realized it when Sasuke used Shikamaru's most favorite phrase in this chapter? Anyone? Hehe... More will 'switch' up in the next chapter! Jya- matta! Happy reading!**


	6. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

Yuki and Sakura were at a café, having a drink after they finished with their shopping. "Thank you, Sakura… for accompanying me" said Yuki. Sakura smiled and shook her head slightly. "It's okay. I have nothing to do today either. Besides, it's been awhile since us last going out together" said the pink haired lady, cheerily. Yuki returned her smile.

They went out to get Yuki a dress for Sakura's wedding that was less than a week to go. "I remembered the last time we went out together, shopping for Satoshi-kun stuffs. You were pregnant with him that time..." mentioned Sakura. "Yeah, I was in my 7 months… you sure have good memories, Sakura" replied Yuki.

"Anyway, I thought you're going out with Itachi-san today, for the dress" stated Sakura. It made Yuki's face turned sour. "Uhm… did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…" muttered Sakura as she eyed Yuki. "I had a fight with him last night…" Yuki said with her voice almost cracked. Sakura was startled. She felt bad for asking the question moments ago.

"I don't mean to…" Sakura gaped at her soon to be sister-in-law. Yuki forced a bitter smile. "It's okay. We're fine now. Just, thinking about it made me feel terrible" Yuki thought for awhile. "Feel terrible at myself…" she continued. Sakura eyed the lady. She looked sad and it was shown clearly on her eyes.

"I wonder if I ever going to have a fight with Sasuke-kun someday… I guess it's inevitable" muttered Sakura while her finger played with the straw in her drink. "Ah, it's not that we never argue before… just thinking of an argument after marriage, it's…" Sakura stopped at her thought. "…it's scary… painful…" continued Yuki. Sakura shifted her gaze towards Yuki's saddened hazel.

"Yuki-san… you can tell me" murmured Sakura. She blamed herself for being such a busybody. "Itachi-kun seems different lately. I guess he just… changed" muttered Yuki. Sakura did not reply her. She had a train of thought herself. She wondered if Sasuke would change too, someday.

"What if he had an affair behind me? What if he was bored of me? Because I don't have the curves anymore and those flabby fats grew around my belly. And… and my hips getting bigger each time I have a baby…" Yuki said it out loud. Maybe a little bit too loud.

The pinkette simply put a blank face. Too many _if_s were heard by her. And the heat from the stares given by the people in the café, made her cheeks burning.

/-/-/

"So, you're babysitting?" asked Itachi on the phone. It was Sasuke calling, telling him that he was babysitting the kids at home. "Yeah… and I had a fight with Yuki last night" said Sasuke at the end of the line. Itachi's breathing hitched at his throat and he was jolted from the couch. "You… what?!" asked Itachi with a slightly angered tone. He could almost hear Sasuke's sigh.

"It's not my fault… well, not entirely" muttered Sasuke. "So what's the cause? Tell me…" demanded Itachi. He was mad at the fact that Sasuke was always a stubborn and short-temper guy. "I didn't- no, I just can't sing a goodnight song to Satoshi… that's why" muttered Sasuke, before he let out a small sigh. Itachi was petrified. He never knew that this would be a problem after all.

"Fine. It's not… well, not really your fault" said Itachi, as he rested his ass on the couch again. He had his funny bone tickled somehow. He really wanted to laugh. "But it was your fault to begin with! You broke the doll!" Itachi raised his voice. Sasuke somehow stayed silent in the line.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out. "Don't worry. I've fixed things between _me_ and Yuki. Sort of…" said Sasuke. Then suddenly, Satoshi's voice was heard on the phone. _"Papa… help me to color this"_ he said. "Nii-san… I need to hang up. Got kids to handle, bye—" said Sasuke before he ended the call.

Itachi was shocked, saddened. He was frozen in his position, with his hand still holding the phone to his ear. Satoshi's voice just now made him realized that he actually missed his family. He missed to see Yuki's face when she's asleep and when she wakes up. Miss to be hugged by Kaoru and Satoshi in the morning. Miss everything about them.

_"__If it was me last night… I would sing to Satoshi with all my heart"_ he thought. However, he had no choice but to put all his trust on his foolish little brother.

/-/

Later that afternoon, Itachi went to Rei's oracle shop alone. The lady was startled to see him. "You!" she jumped off her chair and pointed dangerously close to Itachi's face. The Uchiha did not move a bit. Even his breath was caught up in his chest. "You two brothers haven't paid me last time!" yelled Rei.

Still not moving, Itachi's eyes were somehow widened in realization of something. He let out a chuckle. "Rei-san… we didn't do it on purpose" he said. The lady glared at him. "Besides, it didn't work. I'm… still not me. Still stuck in this body" said Itachi, pointing at his own face. Rei gaped and looked at him from head to toe. "Impossible…" she muttered the word by syllable in total disbelief.

Rei turned away and walked towards her chair. "I thought… you guys were just crazies…" she took her seat. Itachi too, sat across of her. "What do you mean?" asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were faking it. Well, I did have the slightest bit to believe you but now I'll believe it, totally" she said, nodding slightly.

Itachi sighed. "That's mean you're… you're just joking around last time?" asked Itachi with his voice slightly raised. "Not really. I just don't take it serious enough" she replied. "So, do you have any… any way at all to help us?" asked Itachi. He was dead serious. Rei could tell that from his face, the way his jaw clenched and contorted. The way his eyes pierced into hers, not provoking but pleading.

Letting out a long sigh, Rei shook her head slowly. It made Itachi tensed. "If this problem really related to your feeling, it must relate to your brother's feeling too. If it is not mutual, nothing would change" said Rei. Itachi's eyebrows seem to be knitted closer. "Please… speak human language" he muttered. "What I mean is… you both have to figure out the actual cause to this. When fixing the doll failed, it just shown that the real cause was still there… lingering, unfixed" said Rei.

Itachi leaned back with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes as nothing that Rei said made sense to him. "You mean… one of us was still winding things?" asked Itachi, peering at the lady. Rei simply nodded. "Yes, in the heart. But I may not be right. Like I said, I never met this kind of problem" she said.

"But… I really want to go back to my real body. I missed… my family" Itachi murmured. Images of Yuki, Kaoru and Satoshi played repeatedly in his head. Rei looked at the guy with sympathetic and understanding face. "Then, bring your brother together, the next time you came" she said. Itachi forced a smile, "Thanks" he said and got up. He left the shop.

Rei just sat there and thought about the problem. She felt the urge to help the brothers. She was once had a family and she missed them too. Suddenly a thought struck in her mind. "Dammit! He didn't pay me… again!" she yelled, jolted from her seat.

/-/

Itachi was feeling terrible. He had the urge to just call Yuki and tell her the truth. But he called Sasuke instead and asked to meet up with him at their favorite café. Sasuke agreed.

Soon, they met at the café. "What's the matter?" asked Sasuke as he took a seat in front of Itachi. "I just need to talk to you" said the older Uchiha. "We have to fix this thing fast. I could not bear to be _you_ any longer" he continued. Sasuke was taken aback. "Hn. It's not like I was enjoying it right now" muttered Sasuke.

"Good. Then we're mutual" said Itachi. His face brightened up. "I don't get it. Not much…" Sasuke stared at his brother. "We have to get our feeling mutual, and then we can change back" explained Itachi. They stayed silent for awhile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened…" he said.

"I guess it wasn't that easy. Anyway, I want you to stay out of trouble. Don't fight with Yuki anymore and just… Just try your best" said Itachi. Sasuke tore his gaze away. "It's not like I wanted things to turn out this way. I never wanted to be in this body of _yours_. And I don't know how to sing that stupid song" Sasuke spat.

"Neither do I, Sasuke. And that song is not stupid. You'll understand it when you have a child of your own" said Itachi. He felt slightly irritated at Sasuke. "I'll save the trouble for myself. I won't sing for my future kids" stated Sasuke. Itachi glared at his younger brother, at his own face to be exact.

"This is why we don't change back. You're just irritating" muttered Itachi. Sasuke snapped. "Don't just put the blame on me! I don't like this problem we got into, just as much as you are!" Sasuke raised his voice, making the other customers turned and looked at them. Itachi tried to hold back his anger. "Enough. Arguing did not help us anyway" muttered Itachi as he got up and left.

Sasuke thought for awhile. _"Maybe nii-san was right…"_ he thought. He wanted to do something, at least to fix thing with Itachi's family.

/-/

Later that night, Sasuke came to Yuki. The wife was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Yuki, I'm sorry" muttered Sasuke, standing next to the lady. She did not look at him. "What for? I've forgiven you" she said. Clearing his throat purposely, Sasuke said "Then, I'll put the kids to sleep tonight. It's supposed to be your turn… but please, give me a chance".

Yuki stopped, wiping her hands with a towel. She turned to her husband. "Okay, I guess… just don't screw up again! Or the couch will be your bed for tonight…" she said, smiling. Sasuke returned her smile, he went upstairs. He went to the kids' room. The children took their places on their bed as Sasuke entered.

"Isn't it mama's turn to read the bedtime story?" asked Kaoru. Sasuke took his seat in between their bed. He held a story book in his hand. "It's my turn. Now, let me get started" he said, looking at the two children. He continued reading the fairytale. As Kaoru drifted to sleep, Sasuke closed the book. He turned to the sleepy Satoshi.

"Papa…" said the little boy as Sasuke sat on his bedside. "This time I'll sing the song for you" said Sasuke, and then gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. Satoshi nodded happily. "But you need to close your eyes. No peeking, no cheating" said Sasuke. Satoshi do as he was asked. He shut his eyes tightly, with a smile on his face. Sasuke took out his phone, he called Itachi.

"Nii-san… you got to help me" said Sasuke. "What is it?" asked Itachi at the other end of the line. He sounded worry. "Sing the song… I'll let Satoshi hear it" explained Sasuke. Itachi was overwhelmed. "Okay…" was all he could say.

Sasuke put the phone on loudspeaker, placing it next to Satoshi's tableside. The boy's smile slowly faded as he felt asleep. His smile turned to a peaceful curve on his face. When the song was finished, Sasuke took his phone. "Nii-san… thank you" he said. "No, thanks to you, Sasuke" replied Itachi.

As Sasuke turned way to leave the room, he came face to face with Yuki. She was standing there, at the door silently. "What are you doing?" she asked. Her face was emotionless but Sasuke knew she had a lot in her mind at that moment. _"Did she hear it just now?"_ Sasuke thought.

"I just… sing the song to Satoshi. That's all…" muttered Sasuke. However, Yuki's stare did not falter. "Really?" she said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Happy reading!**


	7. Settled

**Disclaimer: Standard**

* * *

The doorbell rang repeatedly. Itachi was awakened by it. _"What a rude awakening"_ he thought, as he lazily went to the main door. "What is it, Sasuke? It's still early in the morning…" he yawned as he saw his own beloved face at the door. Sasuke stormed into the house. "Didn't you get my call? I've been calling your phone for like a hundred times…" Sasuke spat. He was angry, it shown on his face. Itachi blinked at him.

"Dammit, Sasuke. You make my face looks horrible…" said Itachi shaking his head slightly. Sasuke sighed. "My look right now is not important. Yuki… she almost found out about us…" said Sasuke. "That's _my_ look… wait, what? How did she find out?" asked Itachi.

"I said almost… she didn't, but almost" muttered Sasuke as he took a seat on the couch. Itachi gaped. "It was last night. When I let you sing for Satoshi… she overheard it. Luckily she didn't care much about it and brushed it off" explained Sasuke. Sighing in relieve, Itachi sat across of Sasuke.

"But this morning, she seems a bit curious… she gave me this questioning look. As if she…" Sasuke thought awhile. "…she thought you're crazy" continued Itachi. Sasuke glared at his brother. "It's not a big deal. As long as she didn't actually find out, you just play it natural" said Itachi.

"Easy for you to say… anyway, I suggest that we go and see that palm-reader lady again" said Sasuke. "I've met her recently. There's nothing she could do to help us" Itachi replied as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Nii-san… this is totally a hell…" muttered Sasuke. Itachi did not say anything but he completely agreed. "Anyway, please tie my hair… please…" said Itachi, almost chuckling. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I need to go now. I've promised Yuki to take the kids to the park" Sasuke got up. "Ah, nii-san… you wanna come along? You can bring Sakura over" added Sasuke. The older Uchiha shook his head slightly. "I can't. I don't want to see them now" muttered Itachi. "Okay, I get going now" said Sasuke as he left the house. He could understand Itachi's feeling somehow.

/-/

After Sasuke left, Itachi went to the bedroom. He took his phone and smirked at the missed calls. "Sorry Sasuke, I put the phone on silent mode" muttered Itachi to himself. Suddenly, he received an incoming call from an unknown number. Itachi answered, but before he could say any word, the lady at the end of the line shrieked, calling his brother's name.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled the lady. Itachi almost threw the phone away. "Sasuke-kun… I'm coming!" said the lady. "Wh-what?" was all Itachi could say but the lady hung up. The doorbell rang seconds after that. "So fast!" said Itachi, wide eyes.

Itachi opened the door cautiously. A redhead was smiling to him at the door. "Sasuke-kun…" she said cheerily, leaping into Itachi's arms. "Pl-please… Don't do this…" said Itachi but to no avail. The pretty redhead clung tightly onto him. "It's been a while!" stated the lady as she then pressed her lips onto his. Itachi was wide eyes again.

The kiss was brief but it left Itachi frozen. She then stopped clinging to Itachi, she went into the house. "So this is your new house…" she said, walking around. "Who… wait, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi. He did not know the lady but he definitely could not ask who she is at the moment.

"Well, I know you're running away from me. But, I'm good in finding lost things" she laughed cheekily at the scowling guy. Anyway, Itachi was not angry but rather surprise and confuse. _"Shit… I think this lady is Sasuke's…"_ he thought as he eyed the redhead from head to toe.

"Wait here…" said the Uchiha as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving the lady behind. As soon as he locked the bathroom door, he made a call to Sasuke. The dial tone made him anxious. Even that brief seconds felt like eternity. At last, Sasuke answered. "What is it, nii-san?" asked Sasuke, whispering. "Sasuke! There's a lady in the house! A redhead!" said Itachi in a lowered voice.

"Red? Hn, she's Karin…" muttered Sasuke. "Who is she anyway? She kissed me just now!" said Itachi, holding the urge to scream out loud. "Nii-san, I can't really talk right now, I'm with _your_ family. Just so you know, I have nothing to do with Karin. She's just crazy about me" said Sasuke. Itachi could hear Satoshi's and Kaoru's voice in the background.

"I need to go now" Sasuke said before he hung up. Itachi was dumbfounded. Knocks on the door snapped him back to reality. "Sasuke-kun… what took you so long?" asked Karin from the other side of the door. Exhaling deeply, Itachi went out. He went straight to the living room with Karin following him.

"Karin, I'm going to get married soon" said Itachi, making use of Sasuke's perpetual anger face, as he sat on the couch. Karin had a slight surprise across her face. Itachi thought that it might actually work, but not really.

"I know. You've told me like two months ago" Karin waived the only idea Itachi had in his mind. The guy's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "So…" clearing his throat purposely. "…why are you here?" said Itachi. Karin had calmed down somehow.

"Just wanna see you for one last time. I know your wedding is just days away…" she said in a rather sad tone. "…and I'm going back to London tomorrow" she continued. "I see…" replied Itachi.

Karin neared the guy. "I hope you'll miss me when I'm gone…" she whispered into Itachi's ear. The guy shuddered. _"This is too close…"_ thought Itachi, as he could felt her bumps pressed against his left arm. He flinched away a little. "Ah, I hope not…" his eyebrows furrowed. Karin gave him a questioning look.

"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke-kun… I won't be a hindrance for you anymore" she smiled cheekily. Her smile somehow convinced Itachi that she was okay with the situation; the breakup between her and Sasuke and Sasuke's wedding. But she was not, actually.

To Itachi's horror, Karin trailed her fingers along his torso. "Unless you want it… we can do _it_ one last time" she purred. Itachi gulped hard. "I don't get it…" said Itachi under his breath. The lady was peering into his eyes with a dangerous desire. Slowly, Karin gets on top of _Sasuke_, making the guy troubled and hardened down there.

/-/

"Who's that just now?" asked Yuki. Sasuke fastened his pace to walk beside the lady. "Nothing, some office matter" replied Sasuke. "You're on a long holiday, so suddenly. I suppose they will be looking for you on some point" said Yuki. Sasuke simply nodded.

They both walked side by side while the kids running happily ahead of them. "Satoshi, don't run too fast. You'll fall!" yelled Yuki. Sasuke eyed the lady next to him. "Yuki…" he called out to her. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "…I'm sorry, for everything" continued Sasuke.

"Especially the night I yelled at you, I wasn't… I wasn't myself" the Uchiha added. Yuki shifted her gaze from him to the front. She did not say anything. She stared blankly ahead. Not towards the happy kids, but into space. Sasuke waited, somewhat in agony. "Yes, you did tell me that time… that you're not who I think you are" muttered Yuki after some moment. "I guess people just change" she added.

Sasuke stopped, followed by Yuki. She looked at him curiously, while he deeply troubled. "Sorry…" muttered Sasuke. _"Once Itachi returned to this body, you'll get him back"_ Sasuke thought. "Me too, I was too pushy that night. Don't put the trouble onto yourself alone" the lady said, and then she continued walking. Sasuke eyed the family. He now knew why his brother loved this family so much. _"They look so happy…"_ thought Sasuke as he smiled unconsciously.

/-/

Karin was at the door, with Itachi sending her off. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and the guy did not even stopped her nor reply the kiss. "I'm sorry I did that just now… not the kiss, but _that_ one… you know" she said as she turned away. Her eyes were glassy; Itachi could tell that she was saddened. "I knew you would stop me. But if you didn't, I think I'll still not go further. I did that as a test…" said Karin, referring to her failed attempt on seducing _Sasuke_. "And that's why I love you… you're not desperate" she added.

"I'll go now, for good…" she muttered and left. Itachi did not know what exactly was going on between his brother and Karin. But their brief encounter made him realized that the lady really loves Sasuke. And that she was truly sad to let him go. _"Sasuke is a mess… a hot mess, just like me"_ he thought, smirking.

Later that night, Itachi made a phone call to his younger brother. "You're such a bastard. I had a very hard time pretending to be you and this redhead literally wanna fuck me… damn you, Sasuke" ranted Itachi. He could hear that Sasuke was chuckling. "Sorry, nii-san… I really can't help you. But it was easy, isn't it?" said the younger Uchiha. "Tch. I almost give in to her… anyway how is Yuki?" asked Itachi.

"We're doing fine, I guess… Once you've returned to this body, you can fix things yourself" replied Sasuke. "Anyway, nii-san… thank you. And sorry…" added Sasuke. Itachi stayed silent for some moment. He could almost felt Sasuke's feeling. He was sincere. "Why?" asked Itachi. "For being… such a great brother. I can see that your family really loves you and that's because… you really loves them. I envy you" said Sasuke.

"Thank you…" Itachi smiled although Sasuke could not see it. "Then, what is it you're sorry for?" he added. "Sorry that I put us both into this trouble. And most importantly, because I fought with Yuki before…" said Sasuke. "It's okay, Sasuke. I believe this thing happened for a reason… and this is it" replied Itachi. He had a positive feeling about it.

/-/

Present time…

It was the wedding day. All friends and families were gathered in the church for the big day. Sakura was nervous as she walked through the hallway with her father, to the altar. The man that she loved was giving his best too, smiling to her, waiting patiently at the altar.

_"__It looks like I'll be going through this marriage thing… twice"_ thought Itachi as he tried to keep his smile while keeping his calm on the altar. All eyes were either on him or the bride. He peered to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha seemed distressed. Itachi clearly remembered that Sasuke was truly upset last night about them not returning back into their real bodies before the wedding.

_"__Nii-san… you better not kiss her! Not in front of me!"_ screamed Sasuke in his head. He unconsciously gritted his teeth. Yuki realized that her husband was not so comfortable, she asked "Itachi-kun? What's wrong with you?". Sasuke snapped out of his anger, he calmed down and assured the lady next to him that he was fine. Though he continued to death glare Itachi that was smiling on the altar.

"Now, you may kiss the bride" said the Father. Sakura blushed madly, waiting for their official man and wife kiss. She closed her eyes waiting for the kiss until someone screamed, "NOOOOOOO!". And to her surprised, it was _Itachi_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was having a problem for days, with the login. Anyway, now everything was back to normal again, so I guess I'm posting this as usual. Anyway, this story is coming to its end. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be able to finish one of my new stories. Just relax, and happy reading!**


	8. Finally

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

_Itachi_ screamed his lungs out as _Sasuke_'s lips grew closer to Sakura's lips. Everyone was surprised and turned at him. He was standing and holding out his hand towards _Sasuke_ and Sakura. The bride and groom were both stunned. Everyone else in the church was whispering to each other. Yuki was totally embarrassed by her husband's comical act. And _Itachi_ himself was frozen in his position because of all the glares he received.

_Itachi_ swallowed hard. He swore that he only screamed inside his head and never thought that he really shouted it out! He could felt cold sweat running through his forehead. He looked around and every eye was staring at him. Calming himself down was no use as his heart was still racing. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto both gave him a weird stare. It was almost sad; sad for him, and because of him. "Dammit" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Itachi…kun? What is wrong with you?" Yuki looked at her husband. She was disappointed of him. She did not even flinch and slowly, Yuki looked at her lap. She could saw how hard her hands gripped at the edge of her newly bought dress. Her hands trembled uncontrollably. Maybe it was anger or embarrassment, or both.

"Sorry…" was all that left Sasuke's lips. Yuki was overwhelmed with all the uncomfortable feelings from all the glares; she got up and slapped her husband. Everyone gasped. Sasuke could felt the stinging sensation on his cheek followed by a loud ring in his head before he blacked out.

/-/

Sasuke jolted up on his bed from the hard smack on the face given by Yuki. His head was pounding hard and his heart was racing. Slowly, he deciphered his surroundings. He was not at the church. It was dark and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he figured that he was in his room. He looked around, and it was his _real_ room. As Sasuke's breathing regulate to normal, he turned to his side, just to see no one. No Yuki.

Immediately, Sasuke touched his face and slowly ran his hand through his hair. It was damp because of his sweat but his hair was surprisingly short. Sasuke scrambled on his feet towards the bathroom. He turned on the light and saw his own face. He almost screamed in joy, except that he did not. His eyes were widened as he walked closer to the mirror. "I'm back!" he stated, as he admired his reflection on the mirror.

"This isn't a dream? This is not a dream…" he muttered as he pinched himself on the cheek and felt the slight pain. Then he pondered about the switching soul thing, it felt so real, so true. "If this is just a dream… the dream was awfully long" he muttered. Shiver ran through his spine. Somehow, he did not sleep a wink after that, afraid that he woken up in Itachi's body again.

/-/

Meanwhile, Itachi was awakened by his kids. Satoshi woke him up like usual, jumping on the bed, onto him. Itachi grunted at the pain but the sight of his kids made him rejoiced. "Satoshi, Kaoru come here!" Itachi grabbed both his children and gave them a big hearty kiss. The children giggled in his arms. He missed them terribly. He did not even care if it was just a dream or if the switch was a terrible dream.

"Ohaiyou…" muttered Yuki as she woke up from the commotion. "Ohaiyou…" Itachi felt relieved to see the face of the lady next to him. He kissed her. Yuki was wide eyes and slightly shoved Itachi away. "The kids…" she scowled. Itachi somehow smirked. "Sorry, I was just… overwhelmed" he said. _"So, this is just a weird and long dream huh?"_ thought Itachi.

/-/

Early that morning, Sasuke went to his parents' house. "Sasuke-kun, what a surprise. Come in" greeted his mother at the door. Sasuke never felt so glad before when people call him by his own name. "Ka-san… where's the doll?" asked Sasuke. Mikoto gave him a weird look. "Ah… that. I put it in the storeroom" said Mikoto. Sasuke rushed to the storeroom. He looked for the doll in the box. "I thought it's kinda sad to throw it away. So I keep it there" said Mikoto. Sasuke was joyful when he found the wooden doll and its broken arm.

Suddenly, Itachi popped up through the main door. "Ka-san… Sasuke?!" he called out. Itachi made his way towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he called out to his younger brother as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me, this is not a dream!" Itachi continued with a curve of smile on his face. Then he realized that the wooden doll was really still broken, held by Sasuke.

"So, it really isn't a dream… since you experienced it too" muttered Sasuke. The brothers looked at each other for some moment. "Ka-san, what is the date today?" asked Itachi.

"You two keep on asking weird questions today" replied Mikoto. "Please, tell us!" said Itachi. Mikoto lazily pointed to the calendar by the wall. Both Itachi and Sasuke gasped. Mixed feelings lingered in between them, happy, shocked and confused. It was really a day after Sasuke broke the doll. Then they looked at each other again.

/-/

Later that day, Itachi suggested that they have a family dinner together at his parents' house. The dinner was mainly to celebrate the joy between the brothers but only those two knew about it.

Itachi brought his family along, and Sasuke brought Sakura. "I wonder if it's just an awful dream or not" said Sasuke as he enjoyed the breeze at the lawn. Itachi turned to his brother. "I don't know. But having an eerily similar dream as you, furthermore, being in each other's bodies… I guess it's too real to be just a dream" said Itachi. Deep inside, Sasuke agreed.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi nii-san… come on in" Sakura called out to them. The guys went in. They chatted happily as if trying to forget the eventful so-called dream they had.

"Umm… I have something to tell" said Yuki suddenly. All eyes were on her. "I'm… pregnant" she muttered. Everyone was congratulating her except the two Uchiha brothers that were looking at each other.

* * *

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Sorry that it was not so great and quite short. Have a look at my other stories as I've updated most of it. Anyway, happy reading! **


End file.
